Shada D'ukal
Shada D'ukal war eine Mistryl-Schattenwächterin, die nach einer längeren Tätigkeit als Söldnerin für den Schmuggler Mazzic arbeitete, bevor sie sich der Schmugglerallianz unter Talon Karrde anschloss. Nach der gemeinsamen Suche nach einer Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments stieg sie zu seiner Stellvertreterin auf, in einer Position, in der sie bis in den Tagen des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong verblieb. Biografie Arbeit als Mistryl-Schattenwächterin Frühe Karriere Shada D'ukal wurde auf dem verwüsteten Emberlene geboren. Im Jahre 3 VSY schloss sie sich schon früh, aufgrund eines Mangels an Perspektive, den, schon während ihrer Kindheit als glorreich geltenden Mistryl-Schattenwächterinnen, an und ließ sich von ihnen ausbilden. All ihr Streben richtete sich während dieser Zeit darauf, zu den Schattenwächterinnen zu gehören, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. Dort teilte man sie einem Team unter der Führung von Manda D'ulin zu, wo sie ihre Arbeit als Söldnerin, zu denen die Schattenwächterinnen im Laufe der Zeit geworden waren, begann, Geld für das hungernde Volk auf Emberlene zu verdienen.HammerstabSchatten der Vergangenheit Diebstahl des Hammerstabs Im Jahr 0 VSY trafen sich Shada und ihr Team mit dem Wissenschaftler Kellering, der dem Hammerstab-Projekt angehörte, um dort Shadas achten Auftrag entgegenzunehmen. Da Kellering über die Sicherheit des Projektes besorgt war, wurden die Schattenwächterinnen unter D'ulin beauftragt, die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Während Manda mit dem Wissenschaftler zur Basis für eine Besprechung mit dem leitenden Wissenschaftler aufbrach, waren Shada, Karoly D'ulin und ihre Kollegin Pav D'armons damit beauftragt, ihre Anführerin bei der Ankunft zu bewachen. Doch da das Ganze sich als eine Falle herausstellte, sah sich Shada nach dem Tod von Manda und Pav gezwungen, mit Karoly Rache an den Imperialen zu üben. Dabei sollten ihnen die zwei Wächterinnen Sileen und Cai Rückendeckung geben. Sie verschaffte sich mit Karolys Rückendeckung Zugang zu einem bei der Basis stationierten Angriffskreuzer, wo der besagte Hammerstab gelagert war. Da der Kreuzer verlassen und startklar war, wollten sie den Imperialen eine Lektion erteilen und den Kreuzer mit dem Hammerstab entführen. Die Notwendigkeit wurde durch das Eintreffen eines Imperialen Sternzerstörers nur noch verschärft, weshalb sie den Kreuzer in der Wüste von Tatooine notlandeten. Während des Sandsturmes, den sie als Versteck nutzten, demontierten Shada, Karoly und Cai mit dem Astromech D4 den Hammerstab, den sie mit einem Frachter fortbringen sollten. Dafür mussten sie und Karoly jedoch nach Mos Eisley, um dort ein Schiff zu organisieren. miniatur|Shada und Karoly in ihrer Identität als Tonnika-Schwestern In Mos Eisley nahmen Shada und Karoly die Identität der Tonnika-Schwestern an, wobei sich Shada als Brea Tonnika und ihre Partnerin als Senni Tonnika verkleideten. In Chalmuns Cantina leiteten sie ihre Suche nach einem Schmuggler ein, der ihnen beim Transport des Hammerstabs zuhilfe sein sollte. Dabei fiel ihnen Han Solo ins Auge, doch bevor sie sich an ihn richten konnten, wurden sie von Sturmtruppen unter dem Kommando von Colonel Parq abgeführt, da nach den beiden Tonnika-Schwestern eine Fahndung aushing. Mit der Hilfe von Riij Winward, einem Agenten der Rebellen-Allianz, der über ihre letzten Aktionen informiert war, konnten sie aus dem Gefängnis entkommen. Nachdem er sie befreit und mit einem Frachter in die Wüste gebracht hatte, verluden sie den Hammerstab trotz seiner Bitten, ihn der Allianz zu überlassen, auf das Schiff und verschwanden von Tatooine. Arbeit als Söldnerin Im Jahr 8 NSY nahmen Shada und ihre Partnerin Dunc T'racen einen Auftrag der Schmugglerinnen Ghitsa Dodger und Fenig Nabon an, da Fenigs Adoptivvater Jett Nabon bereits zuvor gute Geschäfte mit den Mistryl geschlossen hatte und die Aktivitäten der Karazak-Sklavenhändlergilde den Einsatz der Schattenwächterinnen nötig machte. In Leb'Reen auf Ryloth trafen sich Shada und Dunc mit den beiden Geschäftsfrauen, um dort eine Lieferung Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen der beiden für den Hutt Durga Besadii Tai durchzuführen, auch wenn sie als Mistryl durchaus mit ihrer Aversion gegenüber Sklaverei zu kämpfen hatten, dabei jedoch durch ihren Vertrag dazu gezwungen wurden. Mit der Fury traten Shada und ihre Begleiterinnen die Reise nach Nal Hutta an, nicht jedoch ohne vorher und währenddessen eine Inspektion der zu transportierenden Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen vorzunehmen. Kurz bevor man mit einem Sprung zum Naps-Fral-Claster die letzte Etappe auf dem Weg nach Nal Hutta erreichte, wurden sie von einer Relaisboje erfasst, was bereits einen möglichen Angriff durch die Sklavenhändlergilde andeutete. Auch wenn sie deshalb einige Sekunden früher aus dem Hyperraum traten, mussten sie sich mit einer ''Firespray'' namens Indenture auseinandersetzen, bevor sie nach Nal Hutta reisen konnten.[[Datei:Fenig-Shada-Twi'leks.jpg|miniatur|links|Shada sah sich gezwungen, Sklaven mit ihrer Fury zu transportieren.]] Die Grundsätze der Mistryl, niemanden in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen, schlugen schließlich, trotz der möglichen finanziellen Folgen, aufgrund eines Vertragsbruches bei den beiden Schattenwächterinnen, durch und sie warfen Fenig und Ghitsa bei ihrer Ankunft mit einer Rettungskapsel von Bord. Dies gehörte jedoch zum Plan beider, da sie durch Manipulation der Computersysteme der Fury die Signatur eines Sklavenhändlerschiffes gaben und dadurch bei den Hutts den Eindruck erweckten, dass die Twi'lek-Sklavinnen entführt worden waren. Wie Fenig den beiden in einer zurückgelassenen Nachricht erklärte, sollte der dadurch ausbrechende Bandenkrieg den Twi'leks von Ryloth in der näheren Zukunft etwas Ruhe ermöglichen. Sie riet den Wächterinnen, die Tänzerinnen beim Dira-Clan von Kala'unn auf Ryloth unterzubringen, und versprach, eine Summe von zwanzigtausend Credits auf das Konto der Mistryl zu überweisen.Alles unter einem Hutt Schon im Jahr 7 NSY wurde Shada als Leibwächterin vom Schmuggler Mazzic rekrutiert, wobei die Elf Ältesten des Volkes, die Anführer der Mistryl, hofften, dass der Schmuggler eine Organisation von essentieller Bedeutung aufbauen konnte. Inwieweit Shada allerdings trotz ihrer Arbeit für Mistryl im Folgejahr einen Auftrag für die Mistryl ausführen konnte, ist nicht bekannt, zumal die Mistryl zu den Angelegenheiten gehörte, die sie mit ihrem Arbeitgeber nicht besprach. Fest steht jedoch, dass viele Schmuggler sie als Mazzics Freundin und nicht unbedingt als seine Leibwächterin sahen, zumal sie ihn sogar während Geschäftstreffen begleitete. Gleichwohl wurde Shada von den Mitgliedern von Mazzics Bande nicht unbedingt ernst genommen, was allerdings ein Ende nahm, als einer seiner Techniker sie kniff und im Anschluss darauf für knapp einen Monat in einer Einrichtung zur Wiederherstellung neuraler Bahnen verbringen musste. Weiterhin war sie daran beteiligt, die beiden ''Preybird''-Jäger Raptor und Himmelskralle für ihn zu erwerben.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Im Jahr 9 NSY, während des Thrawn-Feldzuges, begleitete sie Mazzic zu einem Treffen mit einigen Schmugglern auf Trogan, wo es zu einem Angriff der Imperialen kam, und später zu einer weiteren Zusammenkunft in der Festung von Hijarna, das von Talon Karrde einberufen wurde und wo Shada ihren Arbeitgeber hin begleitete. Da Mazzic einige Bedenken bezüglich Karrde hatte, ließ er das Treffen auf dessen Wilder Karrde stattfinden, wobei Shada die Fügsamkeit des konkurrierenden Schmugglerbosses gewährleistete, indem sie ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt und ihm auf Anweisung ihres Chefs die eigene Waffe abnahm, bevor es schließlich zum Gründertreffen der Schmugglerallianz kommen konnte. Wenig später, bei einem Treffen von Mazzic mit Karrde und Samuel Thomas Gillespee, fungierte Shada als Gastgeberin für die Untergebenen der Schmugglerbosse.Das letzte Kommando miniatur|Shada und Mazzic Im Jahr 19 NSY kümmerten Shada und Mazzic sich mit ihrem Leuten im Auftrag Talon Karrdes um den Devaronianer Lak Jit, welcher brisante Informationen bezüglich der Zerstörung von Caamas hatte, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollten. Im Dona Laza, einem Tapcafé, konnten sie den Devaronianer außer Gefecht setzen und hielten ihn versteckt, nicht jedoch ohne vorher seine Informationen entegenzunehmen. Im Anschluss darauf hatte Mazzic ein Treffen mit einem Kubaz im Resinem-Vergnügungskomplexes auf Borcorash, der für ein Kartell der Hutts arbeitete. Bei einer Sicherheitspatrouille machte sie allerdings eine Begegnung mit Karoly D'ulin, die von den Elf Ältesten geschickt worden war, um Shada von ihrem Auftrag bei Mazzic abzuziehen und gleichzeitig die Sicherheit eines Schützers zu gewährleisten. Shada weigerte sich jedoch, ihren alten Arbeitgeber so ohne Weiteres zu verlassen, sodass es zum Kampf zwischen beiden Frauen kam, infolgedessen Shada das Attentat auf Mazzic verhindern konnte. Sie erklärte Karoly anschließend, dass sie dem Befehl nicht folge leisten würde, woraufhin Karoly ihr riet, sich für die nächsten zehn Jahre von Emberlene und den Mistryl fern zu halten. Wenig später kündigte Shada in ihrer Position als Mazzics Leibwächterin. An der Seite Talon Karrdes Reise nach Exocron Shada beschloss, ihre Dienste der Neuen Republik zur Verfügung zu stellen, und wollte Leia Organa Solo zuerst im Imperialen Palast und drei Wochen nach ihrer Kündigung bei Mazzic im Orowood-Tower aufsuchen. Auch wenn Shada vorgab, im offiziellen Auftrag von Admiral Drayson zu arbeiten, wurde sie nicht zu ihr vorgelassen. Mittels eines Tricks konnte sie einen der Noghri-Leibwächter Organa Solos ausschalten und ohne von ihm gestört zu werden, die Wand des Turmes hinunterklettern und sich Zutritt zum Apartment der Familie Solo verschaffen. Dort belauschte sie zuerst eine Unterhaltung zwischen Talon Karrde und Lando Calrissian über die Folgen der Wiederentdeckung des Caamas-Dokuments und der vermeintlichen Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns, bevor sie ihnen zu den beiden Solos folgte. Dort wurde man gerade über einen Eindringling informiert, woraufhin Shada sich den Anwesenden zu erkennen gab. Shada, die von Talon Karrde erkannt wurde, erklärte ihre Situation und ihr Anliegen, der Neuen Republik beizutreten. Dabei berichtete sie auch von ihrem Erlebnis mit dem Hammerstab auf Tatooine, bevor Lando Calrissian vorschlug, dass sie Karrde auf der Suche nach Jorj Car'das begleiten sollte, um der Republik ihre Dienste anzubieten. Noch in derselben Nacht brach Shada deshalb an der Seite von Karrde und des Droiden C-3PO zum Landefeld West Championne auf, von wo aus sie mit der Wilder Karrde zum Kathol-Sektor aufbrachen, um dort von Jorj Car'das eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes zu erbitten, welche zur Beilegung des momentanen Konflikts innerhalb der Neuen Republik gebraucht wurde. Im Kathol-Sektor steuerte die Wilder Karrde zuerst den Planeten Pembric 2 an, auf dessen Oberfläche Shada und Talon für einen Besuch beim Verbrecherboss Crev Bombaasa in der Bar ThrusterBurn im Raumhafen der Stadt Erwithat hinuntersetzten. Nachdem Shada die Bewacher der offiziell geschlossenen Bar besiegt hatte, wurden sie zu Bombassa vorgelassen, welcher sie mit einer bestimmten ID ausstattete, dank derer sie sein Territorium unbeschadet durchqueren konnten. Beim Eintritt ins Episol-System, wo sich Dayark, Hauptwelt der Kathol-Republik befand, erklärte Shada sich bereit, eine der Turbolaser-Stationen zu übernehmen. Sie trug ihren Teil dazu bei, um die angreifenden Piraten unter der Führung von Rei'Kas abzuwehren. Auch wenn sie verletzt wurde, als ihre Station getroffen wurde, konnte sie den Weg nach Dayark einschlagen. Nach einer Bacta-Behandlung durch Annowiskri reiste sie mit Karrde und C-3PO nach Dayark, da der Kommandant der dortigen Verteidigung, General Jutka, an einem Treffen interessiert war. Im Ithor Loma wurden sie von ihm vor der Rache des Rodianers Rei'Kas gewarnt und machten kurz darauf die Bekanntschaft mit Entoo Nee, der sie zur Car'das im versteckten Exocron bringen konnte. Wenn auch nur, gegen Shadas Widerstand, Talon alleine. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Angehörigen von Rei'Kas' Piratenbande, der sich Shada und Karrde jedoch dank der Unterstützung der Crew der Wilder Karrde erwehren konnten, brachen sie schließlich zum im Kathol-Rift gelegenen Exocron auf. Eines Abends kam Karrde schließlich zu ihr ins Quartier und informierte sie über seine Vergangenheit mit Jorj Car'das, wie er dessen Organisation nach seinem Verschwinden übernommen hatte und deshalb seinen Rachedurst fürchtete, weshalb er Shada mitgenommen hatte, damit sie, da sie in keiner Weise mit ihm in Verbindung steht, eine Kopie des Dokumentes mit zurücknehmen könne.Blick in die Zukunft Aufklären der Caamas-Krise Nach der Landung in Rinatta City auf Exocron wurden Karrde und Shada von Entoo Nee begrüßt, der sich bereiterklärte, sie zu Car'das derzeitigem Wohnort zu bringen, auch wenn Shada darauf beharren musste, ihren Schützling Karrde zu begleiten. Sie mussten jedoch feststellen, dass Car'das mittlerweile zu sehr gealtert war, um ihnen irgendwie zuhilfe zu sein, und seine Bibliothek verschwunden war. Kaum sahen sie jedoch ihre Mission als gescheitert an, wurde gemeldet, dass Rei'Kas seine Streitkräfte zu einem Angriff auf Exocron sammelte, da die Wilder Karrde ihn dorthin geführt hatte, weshalb Shada und die Schmuggler bleiben wollten, um der Vereinten Luft- und Raumflotte des Planeten im Kampf beizustehen. In Shadas Augen stellte die hastig aufgestellte Flotte jedoch gegen Rei'Kas keinen würdigen Gegner dar und als Admiral Trey David den Rückzug der Streitmacht anorderte, erschienen Schiffe der Aing-Tii, welche den Truppen des Sklavenhändlers schnell den Gar ausmachten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass all dies von dem angeblich senilen Car'das geplant worden war, sodass Shada und Karrde ihm einen zweiten Besuch abstatteten. Car'das berichtete ihnen von seinen Erlebnissen, und weshalb es ihn nach Exocron verschlagen habe, erwähnte allerdings auch, dass er in seinen Archiven über keine Kopie des Dokumentes verfüge. Auf sein Bitten hin verblieben sie eine Nacht noch auf Exocron, da die Aing-Tii sich bereiterklärt hatten, sie am nächsten Tag durch besondere Begabung in der Macht überall hinzubringen, wo sie hin wollten.Der Zorn des Admirals In jener Nacht verschaffte sich Shada Zutritt zu Car'das' Bibliothek, wo sie C-3PO bat, für sie nach dem Planeten Emberlene zu suchen, da sie an Informationen betreffend seiner Verwüstung interessiert war. Allerdings wurde sie dann von Car'das überrascht, der sie bereits erwartet hatte und welcher ihr nach einer kurzen Darstellung des Grundes für die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat zwei Datenkarten anbot, von denen eine die Verantwortlichen für Emberlene nannte, die andere wiederum Informationen beinhaltete, die für die derzeitige Krisensituation von Bedeutung waren. Nach einigem Überlegene entschied Shada sich schließlich für die zweite Datenkarte und reiste am Morgen mit Karrde ab. Nach der Lektüre der Informationen baten sie die Aing-Tii, sie zu Gilad Pellaeon zu bringen. Sie boten ihm die Informationen an und reisten mit ihm nach Yaga Minor, wo eine Einsatzgruppe der Neuen Republik unter dem Kommando von Garm Bel Iblis momentan ebenfalls versuchte, an eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes zu gelangen. Von der Renegaten-Staffel durch die Linie der Neuen Republik eskortiert begleiteten Shada und Karrde den Admiral zur Erbarmungslos, wo er Moff Vilim Disra, den ehemaligen Sturmtruppler Grodin Tierce und Großadmiral Thrawn mit den Informationen konfrontierte, die klar sicherstellten, dass Thrawn vom Schauspieler Flim gespielt wurde und Tierce nichts weiter als ein fehlgeschlagenes Klon-Experiment war. Bevor Tierce Pellaeon jedoch in Rage töten konnte, wurde er von Shada durch den Einsatz ihrer Zenji Nadel verletzt und anschließend getötet. Auf Drängen Karrdes zogen die beiden anwesenden Mistryl, zum einen Karoly und zum anderen Paloma D'asima, welche mit dem Imperium einen Vertrag abschließen wollten, alle Attentatskommandos, die auf Shada angesetzt worden waren, wieder zurück, auch wenn dies für sie den Verlust ihrer Heimat bedeutete. Nach Ende der Krise wurde Shada schließlich zur Stellvertreterin Karrdes in dessen Position als leitender Geschäftsführer seiner Organisation und ersetzte damit Mara Jade Skywalker.The New Essential Guide to Characters Von jener wurde sie schließlich bezüglich der Angelegenheit mit Jorj Car'das befragt, die Shada über die grundsätzlichen Informationen aufklärte, dabei jedoch durchaus auch ausweichend blieb. Drei Jahre später entsandte Karrde sie mit der Wilder Karrde, um ein Schiff der Chiss, das Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade von Nirauan mitgebracht hatten, zu besorgen. Dabei war sie jedoch die einzige, die über die Natur dieses Schiffes informiert war.Die Verschollenen Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Als im Jahr 25 NSY die Yuuzhan Vong eine Invasion der bekannten Galaxis einleiteten, stattete Shada mit Karrde und den beiden Jedi Kyp Durron und Ganner Rhysode bei Ryloth Crev Bombaasa auf der Starmaster einen erneuten Besuch ab, um sich dort über die derzeitigen Routen des Gewürzschmuggels zu informieren. Wenig später hielt sie sich mit Karrde auf der Orbitalstation Kothlis II im Bothanischen Raum auf, wo sie die ankommende Staffel Kyp Durrons inspizierten und den Jedi anschließend zu einem Gespräch baten, wo Karrde ihn über weitere Ergebnisse ihrer Recherchen bezüglich des Gewürzschmuggels informierte.Die letzte Chance Im nächsten Jahr stattete sie Mara Jade Skywalker einen Besuch ab, um ihr als Geschenk Karrdes zwei Dynex-HM-8-Torpedowerfer für ihr neues Schiff Jadeschatten zu überreichen.Planet der Verlorenen Auf Bitten Luke Skywalkers brachen Karrde und Shada mit einigen Schiffen der Schmugglerallianz im selben Jahr nach Yavin IV auf, um dort die Schüler des Jedi-Praxeums zu evakuieren, nachdem von den Yuuzhan Vong eine galaxisweite Jagd auf die Jedi ausgerufen worden war. Bei ihrer Ankunft machten sie Bekanntschaft mit einigen Schiffen der Friedensbrigade, Kollaborateuren, die mit den Invasoren zusammenarbeiteten. Da die Brigadisten unter Kapitän Imsatad in der Überzahl waren, bot Karrde ihnen Hilfe bei der Suche nach den Jedi an und setzte nicht viel später, nachdem die Brigadisten dem zugestimmt hatten, mit Shada und einigen Leuten auf den Planeten über. Shada gab sich dabei als Sleena aus, eine Geliebte Karrdes, die einige Ysalamiri transportierte, mit denen die Jedi außer Gefecht gesetzt werden sollten. Sobald die Jedi-Schüler unter der Leitung von Kam und Tionne Solusar gefunden waren, konnten Shada und Karrde sich der Übermacht der Brigadisten entledigen und die Kinder mit ihren Lehrern zum Landeplatz führen, wo sie sie rechtzeitig auf die Wilder Karrde brachten, mit der sie wieder ins All aufbrachen. Nachdem ihnen die Flucht ins äußere System gelungen und der Rest der Schmugglerflotte eingetroffen war, mussten sie feststellen, dass noch vier Schüler auf Yavin IV verblieben waren. Beim Eintreffen einer Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte wurde Shada mit der Idiot's Array nach Coruscant entsandt, wo sie die Jedi-Schüler und Tionne Solusar in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Sie versprach ihrem Vorgesetzten jedoch, wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Bei ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant suchte Shada direkt Luke Skywalker auf und setzte die Kinder ab, nutzte dabei allerdings eine gefälschte Transponder-ID, was den Skywalkers später noch einige Probleme bereiten sollte.Die Verheißung Luke kam gerade von einem Termin mit Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya, der nicht gewillt war, den Jedi irgendwelche Unterstützung im Yavin-System zu gewähren, Unterstützung, die, wie Shada beim Gespräch mit den Skywalkers zu verstehen gab, unbedingt notwendig war. Während sie nach Yavin zurückkehrte, versprachen Luke und die anderen, Booster Terrik aufzuspüren, um sich seine Unterstützung zu sichern. Bei ihrer Ankunft reihte sie sich sofort mit der Idiot's Array in Karrdes Streitmacht ein und stand ihm zur Seite, als ein Transporter mit den fehlenden Jedi-Schülern von der Planetenoberfläche aufstieg, den es zu retten galt. Die Idiot's Array fungierte dabei als direkte Eskorte der Wilder Karrde und erhielt dabei schwere Treffer. Shada ignorierte einen direkten Befehl zum Umkehren und konzentrierte sich dabei auf einen Zerstörer der Yuuzhan Vong, den sie mit einem Kollisionskurs zerstören konnte. Zuvor verließen sie und die Crew jedoch das zerstörte Schiff durch Rettungskapseln, sodass sie von Boosters Fliegender Händler aufgenommen werden konnten. Späte Kriegsjahre miniatur|links|Shada D'ukal Einige Zeit später operierten Karrde und Shada mit Han und Jacen Solo auf Tatooine, um dort Informationen vom Verbrecherboss Shalo zu erhalten. Während sich beiden Solos mit dem Sklavenhändler trafen, stellte Shada, mit der Unterstützung Karrdes, sicher, dass seine Leute, darunter auch zwei Assassin-Droiden, außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, und stießen erst später zum Treffen mit Shalo dazu. Noch bevor Shada in Begleitung von Jacen Solo sich die Liegeplätze für den Sklaventransport genauer anschauen konnte, kam es zu einem neuen Hinterhalt durch Männer der Friedensbrigade, die sie jedoch ausschalten könnten. Bei ihrer Abreise bekamen die Schmuggler es jedoch mit Yuuzhan Vong zu tun, die sie durch den Einsatz eines Interdiktors an der Abreise hinderten. Sobald Han diesen jedoch ausschalten konnte, war ihnen die Flucht von Tatooine möglich geworden. Im Jahr 29 NSY, gegen Ende des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong, brach Shada mit Karrde, Lando Calrissian und den übrigen Mitgliedern der Schmugglerallianz, darunter Crev Bombaasa und Booster Terrik, nach Caluula auf, wo sie Han und Leia, die auf einer Mission für die Galaktische Allianz waren, zu Hilfe eilten. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit einigen Brigadisten am Raumhafen, konnten sie schließlich zu Han und Leia stoßen und mussten feststellen, dass die Allianz die Biowaffe Alpha Rot freigesetzt hatte, die drohte, die Yuuzhan Vong vollendens zu vernichten. Während der folgenden Eroberung von Coruscant war es deshalb das Ziel der Schmugglerallianz, zu verhindern, dass die Biowaffe sich auf dem Planeten Zonama Sekot festsetzen konnte. Als die Schlacht sich dann zum Ende neigte und Sekot die Yuuzhan Vong willkommen hieß, setzten Shada und Karrde mit der Wilder Karrde auf dem Planeten hinunter, um die Ankunft der ehemaligen Kriegsgegner zu beobachten.Vereint durch die Macht Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Shada D'ukal war eine ehrenvolle Mistryl-Schattenwächerin, bei der die Prinzipien ihres Volkes noch in Hochachtung standen. Sie verfügte bei weitem nicht über den Zynismus ihrer alten Gefährtin Karoly D'ulin, auch wenn Shada die glorreichen Kriegerinnen ihrer Kindheit durchaus noch im Licht der Realität sah. Emberlene und seine Bevölkerung sah sie deshalb auch in ihren frühen Jahren als eine Art Priorität an, weshalb sie auch im Zuge der Caamas-Krise daran interessiert war, Gerechtigkeit für ihr Volk zu erlangen, auch wenn Jorj Car'das dies eher mit Vergeltung gleichsetze. Sie sah keinen Unterschied in der Verwüstung in ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt und in der der Caamasi. Als Mistryl war sie zum einen Gegnerin der Sklaverei und des Imperiums. In ihrem Streben sah sie dabei immer eine Art edleres Ziel vor Augen. Als sie sich von Mazzic lossagte, sah sie nicht ein, sich einer weiteren Schmugglergruppe anzuschließen, wobei sie sich schließlich mit Karrde und seinen Leuten anfreunden konnte. Zuvor hatte sie sich jedoch auf seinem Schiff als Außenseiterin gefühlt, was erst später einem Zugehörigkeitsgefühl wich. In ihrem Beruf war Shada ganz die Leibwächterin, so gehörte ihre Loyalität, ob es nun Mazzic oder Talon Karrde sei, immer ihrem Schützling und ihr Augenmerk lag auf seiner Sicherheit, sowie den Mistryl, wohingegen sie sich in ihren Jugendjahren noch stark zu ihrem Volk hingezogen fühlte und sich vor allem deshalb nicht der Rebellen-Allianz anschließen wollte. Erst später sah sie sich in der Lage, der Neuen Republik beitreten zu wollen, wobei sie hier sich vor geschlossenen Türen gesetzt sah. Shada verfügte über einen trockenen Humor und eine Vorliebe für Droiden wie C-3PO, welche auf einen ihrer Onkel zurückging. Dies steht im Kontrast zu der Shada D'ukal, die nach ihrem Ausschluss aus den Mistryl, wovon sie stark mitgenommen war, sogar zu sterben bereit war. Shada D'ukal war dank ihrer Ausbildung in der Lage, es sogar mit einer größeren Übermacht im Alleingang oder nur durch wenig Unterstützung ihrer Mitstreiter aufzunehmen. Ihre Fertigkeiten im Kampf beliefen sich auf mehrere Kampfsportarten und den Gebrauch vieler Waffen und sie war sogar in der Lage, es mit einem Noghri aufzunehmen. Im Kampf zog Shada es vor, ihrer Wut auch Luft zu machen, als zu fliehen, wozu sie durch ihre Ausbildung als Mistryl auch befähigt war. Weiterhin war sie eine gute Pilotin und konnte sogar die Station eines Turbolaser-Geschützes bedienen. Neben der Sprache der Mistryl war Shada in der Lage, Basic, Huttisch und Rodianisch zu sprechen.The Smugglers Alliance Verhältnis zu Talon Karrde In den Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit war das Verhältnis zwischen Shada D'ukal und Talon Karrde nach Aussage letzterem immer nur streng geschäftlich. Trotzdem hatten beide ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander – zum Beispiel auch daran erkennbar, dass Karrde sie bei Gelegenheit gerne als „''Schatz''“ ansprach – und sie vertrauten einander. Shada hatte bereits einige Geschichten von ihm gehört und war verletzt, als er ihr auf Dayark nicht genug Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, um sie in seine Rückensicherung durch die Besatzung der Wilder Karrde einzuweihen, zumal sie sich schon am Anfang gut verstanden. Dies besserte sich jedoch, nachdem er ihr von seiner Geschichte mit Car'das berichtete, sodass Shada zu denjenigen gehörte, die über geheime Angelegenheiten informiert war und die Karrde sogar mit dem Transport der Jedi-Kinder von Yavin IV vertraute. Von daher sah Shada ihre Arbeit für Karrde, bedingt auch durch ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber, als Priorität an und es war ihr Ziel, schnellstmöglichst zu ihm zurückzukehren. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Karrde Tränen in den Augen, als er erfuhr, dass Shada trotz ihres gewagten Manövers überlebt hatte, wo wieder einmal ein intensives, doch nach seiner Aussage, streng geschäftliches Verhältnis zum Ausdruck kommt. Diese Haltung hielt Karrde zu Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit und auch in den Folgejahren stets bei. Hinter den Kulissen *Shada D'ukal wurde in von Christine Hewett dargestellt. *Shada machte ihren ersten Auftritt in Timothy Zahns Das letzte Kommando, wo sie jedoch entweder nur als „Mazzics Leibwächterin“ oder schlicht als „Shada“ bezeichnet wurde. Ein Teil ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte folgte dann im The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook, wo sie als Mistryl-Schattenwächterin etabliert wurde, was dann in Zahns Kurzgeschichte Hammerstab aufgegriffen und stärker ausgebaut wurde. Dort wurde aus ihr dann durch einen Retcon auch die Figur aus Eine neue Hoffnung gemacht. Als Timothy Zahn Ende der Neunziger Jahre mit der Die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie begann, griff er erneut auf Shada D'ukal zurück und gab ihr eine Hauptrolle in seiner neuen Romanreihe, wo aus ihr schließlich die Stellvertreterin Talon Karrdes wurde. In dieser Rolle spielte sie dann in den Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Romanen von James Luceno und Greg Keyes eine Rolle, wobei sie meist nur als Sidekick fungiert und vor allem im letzten Teil, Vereint durch die Macht, nicht einmal eine Sprechrolle hat. Weiterhin wird sie in Kathy Tyers' Planet der Verlorenen und erneut von Zahn in Die Verschollenen am Rande erwähnt, und spielt eine Nebenrolle in einer Kurzgeschichte in der Anthologie Kampf um die Neue Republik, welche von Chris Cassidy und Tish Pahl unter Mitarbeit von Timothy Zahn verfasst wurde. *In der Kurzgeschichte Hammerstab taucht ein Schiff namens Himmelsklaue auf, genau wie in Das letzte Kommando. Mit den Hinweisen im The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook scheint es wahrscheinlich zu sein, dass Shada jenes Schiff von den Mistryl mitgebracht und Mazzic zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Dies wird jedoch nie eindeutig bestätigt, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich erscheint, da Timothy Zahn sowohl der Autor des Buches und der Kurzgeschichte ist und gleichzeitig auch beim Quellenbuch beteiligt war. Quellen * *''Hammerstab'' *''Alles unter einem Hutt'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''The Smugglers Alliance'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mistryl Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schmugglerallianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Legends en:Shada D'ukal es:Shada D'ukal fi:Shada D'ukal nl:Shada D'ukal ru:Шада Д'укал